Metal Gear Solid:Back in shadow moose
by guame
Summary: Solid snake is called again to stop a problem in shadow moose


Metal Gear Solid: Back in shadow moose

After the events of the first metal gear but before solid snake is old like in the four game, Solid Snake was in a house living a happy life beecause he was retired from killing metal gears but one day his codec started to ring again after many year without using it and he was surprised because he was not specting it. He picked up the call and heard a familliar voice coming from the codec and it was the voice of a friend that was the Coronell Campbel and said "Hello Solid Snake how are you, has been many years".

"yes its a long time since the last time but i'm fine and i'm retired now" said Solid Snake.

"but we need you for a mission and you are the best. It's a emergency!" said Coronell Campbell then.

"Ok but only this time and then I retire again" said Snake and coronell campbell agreed.

Solid Snake went again to the island of Shadow Moose of the first game that was on a cold place like Canada or Alaska because the problem was there again.

When Solid Snake arrived a flashback came and he remembered the last time he went there and said to himself "those were good times when i battled metal gears and sneak into things but now i'm retired and this will be the last adventure" and then he used codec to call the Coronel. "Coronel now i'm here in the island what is the problem?"

"Liquid Snake is back again and have built another metal gear but faster and bigger and with more missiles and weapons so you have to destroy it again" said coronel

"But liquid was died i saw it!" shouted solid snake.

"No he was not died he was faking it" said coronel campbel back.

Then the codec turned off and solid snake use stealth to enter the building without being seen.

Solid had to hide because many enemy soldiers were in the place walking to see that there are no hidden people like solid snake was. Snake saw the place and remembered it and thinked "i have to go tho the elevator and move between floors to get out in the other side" and walked slowly to the elevator without being seen.

Then he went to another floor and pikc a key and a box so now he can open doors and hide better and went to another floor and crossed the building.

Then he saw a tank that he killed in the first game with granades and said "if i can kill tanks with granades i can kill liquid real this time for all!" and continued walking to the other building. He was doing the same routhe that he did in the first game and watched the corpses of the dead people that he killed in before and that gave solid snake hope and was thinking in doing the same to liquid but then a soldier that was there saw solid and a ! sign appeared in his head and started to shot him and asked for reinforements, but solid snake had his pistol with him and shot the enemies and he wasnt see any more because he had a silencer in the pistol so the caution ended.

Solid snake arrived to the place where the metal gear was the last time and found it but also found a newer, bigger and dangerouser one standing in front of him and liquid was there riding the metal gear.

"see you again brother you thought i died but no i'm alive and have metal gear again hahahahaha!" shouted liquid snake.

"Maybe last time you survived but this time you will be kill and this time is real" said solid back.

"dont make me laught i have this behold metal gear rex 2.0" shouted liquid and started to shoot missiles faster to solid snake.

Solid had to hide because missiles could kill him if he was hit and thought in what coul do.

"i know! I can throw a granade to the mouth of the metal gear where liquid is and kill him. So he did the same sttrategy that the tank and piked granades of the floor of the room and started throwing them to liquid. At first the granades were shot far but started getting closer to liquid if solid throwed more, and then a granade entered to the mouth of the metal gear and exploded and liquid was hurt of dead and he was almost died but still alive throwed a last missile that explode near solid hurting him too.

"now will die both brother" said liquid with blood.

"no look" said solid and saw that metal gear was malfunctioning because the granade had broken some wires and then smoke started to came of metal gear and liquid died intoxicated of the smoke and then the metal gear exploded and turned into small pieces and fire so liquid was died because he couldn't had survived the explosion too.

Then solid snake lighted a cigarette and went out of the building thinking in his retirement and was happy because he now could relax.

The end


End file.
